Electronic Premonitions
by Kat Traxx
Summary: A girl from Earth gets pulled into the Star Wars universe durring the time between Shadows of the Empire and ROTJ. ***Chapter 2 now up!***
1. Through the rabbit hole

Disclaimer: I own the original Characters, but all of Star Wars is owned by Lucas. I'm making no money off this at all, and I'm not indending to infringe on anyone's copyrights. Please don't sue me... I don't own anything of value anyway.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic. Please go easy on me, I have no idea what I'm doing. All comments and questions can be directed to kitty_traxx@yahoo.com.   
  
~...~ = private thoughts   
*...* = telepathy  
  
Electronic Premonitions  
by Kat Traxx  
  
  
  
  
Blue Morning, Blue Morning  
Wrapped in strands of fist and bone  
Curiosity, Kitten  
Doesn't mean you have to be alone  
-Counting Crows - A Murder of One  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes were blurry and to the point of burning as she stared at the computer screen for what seemed like the millionth hour that night. The storm raged to new heights and over the radio she could hear hurricaine warnings cropping up in all the surrounding parishes. Katrina worried briefly about her hard-drive, as she had stolen the surge protector earlier that evening so she could run the coffee pot and the microwave at the same time. The roof creaked a bit and she heard the steady pling pling of water leaking in and dripping into several of the large pots she had scattered all about her old house to collect the leaks. Katrina sighed and stared back at the screen, numbness starting to slide over her brain as she tried to decipher what she was writing. English homework was usually her favorite, but lately she was suffering from severe writers block. After a few moments she slapped down her notes and stomped off to restart the coffee pot. Mid-terms were due in three days and finals aren't far behind those.   
  
~How in the hell am I going to pass this semester if I can't write a simple paper?~ Katrina thought to herself.  
  
Her large grey tabby cat was streatched out on top of her alter, and Katrina scritched her ears as she drifted past her on the way into the kitchen. Samantha purred and rolled over, it never ceased to amaze her how Sam could do that and not even nudge a single thing on her humble makeshift alter when she did it. She poured fresh water in the cup and dumped the last of the coffee into the filter before starting the coffee pot up. The microwave was next to see use as Katrina popped in the last of her ramen packages. She wrote herself a note to go to the grocery store the next day and tacked it to the fridge. The rythmic drops of water into the pots and pans lulled her to a half sleep as she waited for her food to cook, and she was brought around by the ding of the microwave ending it's cook cycle.   
  
Katrina grabbed her food and wandered back into her living room, sitting in the now all too familiar desk chair. The cursor on the screen blinked at her almost mockingly, as she stared at the screen. Samantha hopped off the alter, smelling food, and took up a new position in Katrina's lap. Samantha purred and kneeded her legs as Samantha stared hungrily at the dinner/breakfast.   
  
"Forget it Sam, you know where your food bowl is... and it is most definatly not in my hands right now." Katrina told her with an amused tone to her voice.   
  
Samantha wasn't so much Katrina's cat, as her roommate. Samantha showed up on her doorstep about a week after Katrina moved in, and made herself right at home. Katrina welcomed her in and don't know what she would have done without her all this time. Sam plays many roles in Katrina's life, lap warmer, alarm clock, confidante, and most importantly, friend. She sniffed indignantly at the comment about her foodbowl, but stayed where she was, curled on Katrina's lap. The cursor continued to taunt her from it's position on the page, and frustrated she opened the web browser and looked up some of her favorite fan fiction sites. Katrina made excuses to herself about insperation and needing a break, but she knew she was just stalling. She read story after story, sniffling on the sad ones, laughing at the silly ones, but always Katrina could see the stories unfold like watching a movie in her head.   
  
~Maybe this was just the ticket for removing my writer's block.~  
  
Katrina glanced at the clock and gasped when she saw it was already 3am.   
  
~Oh great! I have nothing done and I don't even know where to begin.~   
  
"Goddess save me from stupid homework!" Katrina cried out, as she bonked her head against the moniter repeatedly.  
  
If she hadn't have closed her eyes, she might have noticed the odd light coming from the next room. She might have been more aware of the glow changing in the moniter itself. As it was Katrina was startled beyond all belief when Samanta jumped up to all fours on her lap and hissed at the computer before making a mad dash for under the bed. Katrina stood up rapidly and saw the odd blue glow coming from the moniter just before the bolt of lighting struck.  
  
"What the....?"  
  
Then she screamed as the blackness closed around her and she fell.  
  
  
===========================================================================================================================  
  
To be continued....... 


	2. Over the rainbow

You can look outside your window  
He doesn't have to know  
We can talk awhile, baby  
We can take it nice and slow  
-Counting Crows - A Murder of One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The light faded in and out, and Katrina was not sure how long she was down for the count. She could hear vauge noises, and she felt like she had a mouth full of dust and ash. Her eyes opened and Katrina looked around. She had no idea where she was, but wherever it was, nobody had been there in years. Katrina tried to sit up and the world spun around her. Her stomach lurched, but she managed to keep the ramen down.   
  
~Where am I? What is going on?~ Katrina thought franticly.   
  
She stood up only to fall again as she tripped over something wrapped around her foot. Katrina looked down, shock enveloping her mind, as she saw her backpack strap twisted around her ankle. She untangled the bag and threw it over her shoulder as she took in her new surroundings. There was a table in the center of the room, dishes were still spread out on it like dinner was being served, but an inch of dust at least covered everything. Weird appliances covered the counter surfaces and she didn't know what any of them were. It was hot here, about as hot as August in Louisiana, but without the humidity. Katrina stepped out what she hoped was the front door, and made her way outside.  
  
For as far as she could see, desert streched out before her. Katrina was so confused and shocked she dropped to her knees in the hot sand. If she had thought it was hot before, it was nothing compared to out here. Katrina opened her backpack and pulled out the bottle of water that she kept in there for walking around campus. She took a small drink out of the almost full bottle before recapping it and putting it back in her bag. Katrina stood back up and shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun as she looked around. Katrina started to hyperventilate as she immediatly corrected myself, not sun, but suns! There were two, in a desert, and a little round hut looking house that was deserted. Her mind reelled and she fell into oblivion for the second time that day.  
  
Faces floated above her and spoke as if underwater. Katrina could understand some of it, but most sounded as if it were an entirely diffrent language.   
  
"Are you ok? Girl, can you hear me?" A man spoke. "It's no use, we better find help"  
  
"What would she be doing out here?" another man asked.  
  
"Who knows... we'll have to ask her if and when she comes around."  
  
"She doesn't look good. How long do you suppose she's been out here?"  
  
The voices faded as the darkness reclaimed her mind. What seemed like minutes later Katrina was laying on a bed in a room, someone was rubbing a soothing gel on her burning face as her eyes fluttered open. She tried to ask where she was, but her throat was dry and cracked, and all she could manage was a weak cough.  
  
"Oh! You're awake!" a startled woman's voice said. "Good, I'll get the healer."  
  
Katrina was dizzy, but she opened her eyes and took a look around. The sights that greeted her were beyond her wildest dreams. There was what looked like a bacta tank in the corner, and a 2-1b droid working across the way. A gaunt old man walked over to her and seemed to be checking the machinery around her.  
  
"Where am I?" Katrina was shocked at the rough scratchy quality of her voice.  
  
"Mos Eisley, you are in the clinic." He replied still not looking at her.  
  
When he finally seemed satisfied with whatever the machines were telling him, he turned back to her.   
  
"Now, what were you doing out in the dune sea, alone and improperly dressed." He glanced down at her odd clothing and shook his head.  
  
"I.. I.. I don't know..." Shock was taking back over and Katrina's brain stopped grasping for straws and went numb.  
  
"Well, where is you're family, girl?"  
  
"I don't have one...." Katrina gave the answer she had trained herself over the years to reply. Her family hadn't cared when she left home at fifteen and wouldn't care that she had gotten sucked into an altrinate demension where her favorite stories were truth.  
  
"An orphan?" The healer suddenly looked very tierd. "I suppose you don't have any credits either?" At her blank look, the man snorted in disgust. "What do people think? We run a charity or something here?"  
  
He walked off angrily, and Katrina got a strong fealing of foreboding. She stood up and gripped the side of the bed as a wave of dizziness overtook her. The nurse looked over, and hurried to help her.  
  
"Don't over do it. Sunstroke around here is a very serious thing."  
  
Katrina allowed herself to be helped back onto the bed and the nurse handed her a glass of some greenish looking liquid. Katrina never felt as trapped as she did laying there in that bed. She drank some of the liquid the nurse gave her, suprisingly it tasted like juice of somesort. Shortly before dropping off into a hazy sleep, Katrina mumbled, "I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
================================================================================================  
  
To be continued..... 


	3. Songbird in a cage

You're not supposed to be that way   
And anything you want, there's nothing I could say  
  
Is there anything to feel?   
Is it pain that makes you real?  
Cut me off before it kills me  
-Goo Goo Dolls - Long Way Down  
  
  
Katrina had not even noticed that she had fallen asleap until she felt rough hands shaking her awake. She groaned in protest, but came around quickly. The doctor was standing next to her bed showing her chart to a rough looking human, as a Gamorrean shook her like a ragdoll. Katrina suppressed a scream, but still squeaked in fear at the first sight that she beheld. The Gamorrean grunted softly, and the human looked over.  
"You sure she's healthy?" He said suspiciously.  
"You can see that for yourself right here. Now sign here and give me the 250 credits, then she's all yours." The healer said.  
"What.. what's going on?" Fear knotted and pulled Katrina's stomach tight.  
The healer looked at her sharply, "If you cannont pay for your treatment, you are sold to cover the cost of your care... provided you are healthy enough to be sold. Which, girl, you are."  
"Sold.. but.." Katrina stuttered, her mind trying to wrap itself around what he was saying.  
"She's not to bright, but I doubt you are buying her for her mind." The healer muttered.  
The man handed the healer something that looked like a bic pen, but without the pen part. He then signed the data pad the healer was holding, and nodded to the Gamorrean. Katrina was picked up and thrown over the Gamorrean's shoulder like a sack of grain and carried out the front door as she cried protests and begged for help. They took her to a small apartment a couple of blocks from the clinic. Katrina wrinkled up her nose at the smell of the place, she was sure that nobody had ever cleaned the place up, much less taken out the trash. The Gamorrean set her down but held her in place as the man snapped a gold colored collar around her neck.  
"You are now a slave. That, in case you are not familier, is a slave collar. If you do not do as you are told..." The man smiled a sadistic grin, as he hit a button on some sort of control stick. Katrina hit her knees screaming as pain so intense that she nearly blacked out shot through her body. The pain was over almost as quickly as it started, but to Katrina, it seemed to stretch on to infinity. She braced herself on the slightly sticky floor, panting as she attempted to regain control of her body.  
"Now, as your test to see what you can do, you will clean this place up." He sneared, "I expect it to be spotless."  
Katrina didn't need to be told twice. She scrambled for whatever she thought would pass for cleaning supplies began to clean. She shoveled out the garbage, scrubbed the floors, and polished every surface, but no matter what she did, Katrina somehow managed to do it wrong. Thaddin, as she learned the man's name, was beyond frustrated with her, and swore she was not even worth the 250 that he had paid. Katrina didn't think she could take one more "correction" from the collar and collapsed to her knees on the floor in huddled slump. Katrina was rescrubbing the floor for the third time when she finally did something to please Thaddin, she sang. Her mind slipped away to a happy place as it had done so many times when she was a child, and she opened her soul to song. Thaddin stopped her scrubbing and pulled her up, for the first time, gently.   
"Do that again." He demanded.  
"Do what?" Katrina asked genuinely bewildered.  
Thaddin looked for a split second angry enough to hit the button on the collar's control and not let go, but he calmed himself quickly.  
"Sing." He stated.  
Katrina began to sing a lullaby that she had heard when she was a child. Thaddin closed his eyes and smiled, but it was not a sadistic smile this time, instead it was a smile of pleasure and plans. Katrina didn't know weather to be worried or thrilled. Thaddin opened his eyes and took a long look at her clothes.   
"This will not do." He snarled, spun on his heel and tossed the control to the Gamorrean. "Watch her. I'll be back soon."  
Thaddin walked out the door and it shut behind him. Katrina curled up in a chair, left alone to contemplate her fate under the steady eye of the Gamorrean gaurd.  
=====================================================================================  
To be continued..... 


End file.
